


Easy Access

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dick Grayson gives the best but weirdest gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was underwear?” he asked in surprise, staring at the dark cloth stretched tight over Tim’s groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Access

**Author's Note:**

> Lil’ bird shared something [REALLY nice](http://anmutuberalles.tumblr.com/post/19502785768) with me and asked for a fic to go with it. PFFFT, available for purchase [over at Rakuten](http://item.rakuten.co.jp/exytiara/mkb307-c/). This amuses me far more than it should.

At first look, Kon hadn’t been sure what to make of the fabric. They looked like two incomplete pairs’ of briefs to him. So while he had tugged on one elastic half, he side-eyed Tim. Who was looking at the accompanying note with an oddly blank expression. Kon could almost see the ‘buffering’ circle running over his lover’s head…

 

That had been in the morning. It was deep into the night now as he lay on the bed waiting for Tim to finish showering and come to bed. He was texting Bart when he heard the bathroom door click open. With one look up, he forgot the phone in his hands and gawped.  
  


“It was _underwear_?” he asked in surprise, staring at the dark cloth stretched tight over Tim’s groin.  
  


“Yes.” Tim placed a hand on his hip, jutting it out to the side. “Surprisingly comfortable as well.”  
  


“Looks kind of…tight…” Kon commented, his eyes locked on the clear curve of Tim’s cock. The fabric twitched slightly underneath his gaze, making him feel hot under his skin. “C’mere.” he asked, moving to sit with his legs open.  
  


Kon held a hand out for Tim, drawing him into the empty space between his legs. One hand slid up a thigh, moving up the inside to tease the small patch of skin showing. Back and forth he rubbed against the soft skin, grinning as Tim’s hips slowly moved in tandem.  
  


“Looks good.” he praised, second hand sliding down a hip to trace the skin showing between both sides of underwear. “How do you put it on?”  
  


“One leg at a time.” Tim replied, a slight breathy edge to his voice because Kon’s fingers were still stroking. “Put one side on, then the other and adjust.”  
  


“Mmmmm.” Kon eyed the growing bulge in his line of sight. He slid one finger and then another into the line of elastic fabric curling around Tim’s left hip. And slowly began to drag it down. Just enough so that he could see the tip of Tim’s erection peeking out. The elastic line of the second piece running right underneath the head.  
  


“That _does_ look uncomfortable.” Kon pointed out, tugging the second part down lightly as well. He ran a thumb over the small red welt that rose up as soon as the fabric was pulled down. With a grin, he leaned in to kiss the welt. Looking up from his perch when he felt Tim’s hand running through his hair.  
  


“You haven’t seen the back yet.” There’s a heated glint in Tim’s eyes, it spoke of lust and amusement and made him quirk an eyebrow.  
  


“The back?” Frankly, right now he was more interested in the front and the hard length right within his tongue’s reach. But that look _always_ means something good so, he turned Tim around. He was afraid of his eyes falling out of his head when he came face to face with Tim’s ass.  
  


“What the hell…” he laughed, “Now I get why Dick sent you this.”  
  


Tim craned his head back to look at him, half a grin on his face as well. “I’m pretty sure you can wear it the other way around too. So that the front is exposed instead of the back.”  
  


Kon squeezed each pert globe of flesh, palms enjoying the contrast between cool fabric and hot flesh. “I’d rather have easy access here…” He whispered against his fingers parting both cheeks.  
  


And when he found a slick, ready hole with his fingers, he groaned and pulled into bed. He kissed the chuckling young man hard, intent on fucking him senseless…with the underwear on. Tim wrapped his arms around Kon’s shoulders, chuckling into the kiss. “I’m going to assume that you like this gift then?”  
  


Kon pulled Tim’s hips up against his and rolled their groins together. He grinned as Tim’s breathy laugh turned into a sudden grunt of pleasure. “Fuck yeah.” he replied, fingers moving back to push into Tim’s ready body. Tim sighed, arching his chest up into Kon as two fingers slid into his slick hole.  
  


“Lube.” He panted hotly against Kon’s cheek. His fingers were pushing Kon’s sweat pants out of the way, long fingers groping the metas ass tightly. “Want you…”  
  


Even after all their time together, Tim still didn’t ask properly. With a regretful last nip, Kon pulled back to get the lube. He had to roll over to the other side of the bed in his search, pulling the small drawer open and digging around for the tube. Distractedly, he pushed his sweats off with his TTK before turning around with the lube in hand.  
  


Tim was waiting for him. Head and arms resting on a pillow, torso curving up to his raised hips, knees parted wide - his favorite picture of seduction. Pale skin made paler because of the white sheets, with the splash of dark covering his hips and nothing at all. The wet, dark head of his cock still peeking out from the top of the stretched out fabric.  
  


A long line of wetness lazily dripped down onto the sheets as Kon rubbed the slick over his cock. Kon greedily eyed the small wet spot, the small jerk of Tim’s hips and the little wriggle he made with every stroke. “Kon…” Tim’s voice trembled slightly along with his body, “Please…”  
  


He never could resist that sweet plea. It was as easy as breathing to climb on top of the bed, move in place behind Tim and slide in home. Tim’s moaned shakily, hips twitching and jerking when Kon dribbled more cool slick over their joining before moving out slowly. Cool liquid heated up quickly with every slide in and out, adding a sharpness to every slap of joining hips.  
  


Tim’s quiet sighs added to the noise, small and breathy little sounds that made Kon slide in harder. The harder thrusts turned the sighs into sharp moans, happy exclamations going higher and higher with every push. “Kon…Kon…”  
  


Kon could feel the muscles underneath his hands shifting with every thrust. He shifted them down against the caved stomach, lower still to tease the tip of Tim’s cock. Still caught against the fabric, still dripping on the sheets. His fingers caught the wetness, rubbing it over the sensitive flesh as Tim cried out underneath him.  
  


He could feel Tim’s body tightening, ready for his orgasm. He began to tease the small slit of his cock, wanting Tim to come and break around him. “More…” Tim cried out, “I’m gonna come…Harder… _harder!_ ”  
  


Obediently, Kon moved into a brutally hard rhythm. Slamming into Tim like a jack hammer, looking for that one spot that would finish Tim off. He knew he found it when Tim’s body locked in place, his voice broke half-way through a pleased cry as he came. Grunting, he bent over Tim’s back, the tightening of Tim’s body pushing him a hair’s breadth away from his orgasm.  
  


Pulling out of Tim, he quickly turned the boneless body underneath him over on his back. Tim opened his eyes to look at Kon looming over him. His shaky hands rested over the strong calves bracing the larger man over his chest. Kon’s fingers dripped with Tim’s release and his own pre-come as he stroked his cock. The blissful look on Tim’s face made something inside him tighter painfully, his hand almost a blur as he jerked himself off.  
  


But it was the lazy, almost decadent way with which Tim opened his mouth for Kon’s release that pushed him over the edge. Seeing that pink tongue peek out over swollen lips, begging for a taste…Tim’s mouth and lips were splattered with white come, contrasting sweetly with his pink lips. Kon trembled as he pulled his foreskin over the tip one last time, pushing out one last gob that dripped down Tim’s chest before tipped over on the side.  
  


Everything felt a bit numb, especially his ears. He couldn’t hear anything except his heart thumping like crazy, not even his hard pants which made his lungs burn. But slowly, the numbness recedes. It left a pleasant tingle behind in its wake, one that he could feel down to his fingertips.  
  


Which felt incredibly hot for some reason. Just as he cracked his eyes open, a quiet slurping noise filters in. He saw his fingers in Tim’s mouth, being licked clean by lips and tongue. The sharp intake of breath made Tim look up. The smallest two lines of spit connect his fingers to the mouth when Tim pulled the fingers out.  
  


“Dick sent more ‘gifts’ you know.” Tim’s voice was soft but his eyes were dark with promise.  
  


Kon groaned, his cock twitching with renewed interest. “Gimme ten minutes.”


End file.
